<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confrontation by carebearos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422432">Confrontation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos'>carebearos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon - Manga, Discovery, F/M, Family Secrets, Fan Comics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Risa realizes that there's a lot more to this mystery that she needs to uncover. (Warning: Major spoilers!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Mousy/Harada Risa, Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Manga spoilers and a whole lot of angst. </p><p>//Takes place after Risa figures out the Dark/Satoshi connection, but not yet the Dark/Dai bit (not fully, anyway)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“… About?”</p><p>“The Hikari artwork. You know something about them, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course… Everybody in Azumano does.”</p><p>“No, I mean… you know about their secrets, don’t you? You know that they’re… they’re magical–”</p><p>“Magical? Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Don’t try to deny it! I saw you in the mirror world. You <i>knew</i> how to escape–how will you explain that?”</p><p>“I have nothing to explain. Please excuse me–”</p><p>“I know the truth about Dark-san!”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“And that you’re after him…</p><p>…Are you… planning to destroy him?”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“<i>‘Destroy</i>?’ ”</p><p>“I know he’s not human… I don’t fully understand but…</p><p>…but I also know he’s not a monster<i>. </i>Dark-san is a good person… so please…”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“Harada–”</p><p>“I’m begging you… please don’t destroy him. Please let him be…”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“…I know we can’t ever be together but I’ll be happy just to know that he’s safe and free.”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>…</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“You don’t deserve to get hurt from all this chaos…”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“You shouldn’t be suffering because of our curse.”</p><p>
                
              </p><p>“…what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>